After Sunset: We Need to Talk
After Sunset: We Need to Talk ist ein kurzes Theaterstück, geschrieben von Victoria Holmes. Den Namen hat die Geschichte daher, da es nach Sonnenuntergang und vor Der geheime Blick passiert. Information Das Schauspiel wurde von Victoria Holmes für eine Tour geschrieben. Es zeigt ein Treffen zwischen Blattsee und Krähenfeder. Nach Sonnenuntergang: Wir müssen reden Cast DonnerClan Blattsee: hellbraune Tigerkätzin (Heilerin) Brombeerkralle: dunkelbrauner Tigerkater (Zweiter Anführer des DonnerClans) Wolkenschweif: langhaariger weißer Kater Beerenpfote: cremefarbener Kater (Brombeerkralles Schüler) WindClan Krähenfeder: dunkelgrauer Kater Kurzstern: brauner Tigerkater (Anführer des WindClans) Fetzohr: Tigerkater Hasenpfote: hellbrauner Kater (Fetzohrs Schüler) Ort Der schmale, zugewucherte Fluss, der durch den Wald am Rand des Moors, welches die Grenze zwischen dem DonnerClan und dem WindClan markiert, fließt. Zeitpunkt Früher Blattfall, zwei Monde nach dem Tod von Habichtfrost auf dem DonnerClan-Territorium unter mysteriösen Umständen. Blattsee wartet auf Krähenfeder im Schutz eines Stechpalmenbusches. Als dieser an der Grenze auf der anderen Seite des Sees entlanggeht, verlässt sie ihre Deckung. Er hat keine Ahnung, dass sie da ist. Das Stück BLATTSEE: Krähenfeder, warte! KRÄHENFEDER: Was?! Blattsee, was tust du hier? BLATTSEE: Ich… ich wollte mit dir reden. KRÄHENFEDER (argwöhnisch, schaut sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand zuschaut): Warum? BLATTSEE (überrascht): Weil es Monde her ist, seit ich das letzte Mal mit dir gesprochen hab! Und… ich glaube, da ist etwas, das du wissen solltest. KRÄHENFEDER (bitter): Nein, ist es nicht, Blattsee. Du musst mir nichts mehr sagen. Wir gehören zu verschiedenen Clans, vergessen? BLATTSEE: Wieso benimmst du dich so? Es war auch schwer für mich, weißt du. Aber der DonnerClan braucht mich als seine Heilerin. Ich habe keine Wahl. KRÄHENFEDER: Du hattest eine Wahl und du hast dich dazu entschieden, bei ihnen zu bleiben! Weißt du, ich sollte eigentlich nicht einmal mit dir reden. Was ist, wenn uns jemand sieht? Meine Clan-Gefährten haben gerade erst angefangen, mir wieder zu vertrauen und das hauptsächlich dank Nachtwolke. BLATTSEE: Nachtwolke? Wieso? KRÄHENFEDER (sieht unwohl aus): Sie… sie gebar meine Jungen letzten Mond. Kurzstern wird es bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung verkünden. BLATTSEE (erstaunt, mit leiser Stimme): Oh, das wusste ich nicht. KRÄHENFEDER: Naja, was dachtest du denn, was ich machen würde? Meine Clan-Gefährten in dem Glauben lassen, dass ich dem DonnerClan loyaler bin? Nachtwolke ist eine großartige Katze und eine gute Mutter. BLATTSEE (unterbricht ihn): Du hattest recht, Krähenfeder. Wir haben uns jetzt gegenseitig nichts mehr zu sagen. Auf Wiedersehen. Bevor Blattsee gehen kann, tauchen drei DonnerClan Katzen auf: Brombeerkralle, Wolkenschweif und Beerenpfote. BROMBEERKRALLE: Blattsee! Bist du in Ordnung? BLATTSEE: Ja, mir geht’s gut. WOLKENSCHWEIF (zu Krähenfeder): Was machst du hier? Hat der WindClan nicht genügend Krieger, um richtige Patrouillen rauszuschicken? KRÄHENFEDER: Natürlich haben wir genügend Krieger. BEERENPFOTE (neugierig): Was machst du hier draußen ganz alleine? KRÄHENFEDER: Kurzstern hält uns nicht im Lager gefangen! BLATTSEE (müde): Geh einfach, Krähenfeder. WOLKENSCHWEIF (blickt misstrauisch von Blattsee zu Krähenfeder): Also habt ihr beide euch hier nur zufällig getroffen? KRÄHENFEDER: Richtig. BEERENPFOTE: Ich erinnere mich an dich! Du bist mit Blattsee abgehauen, kurz bevor die Dachse angriffen. Aber dann kamt ihr zurück… BROMBEERKRALLE: Das ist schon lange her, Beerenpfote. Wir müssen jetzt nicht darüber reden. BLATTSEE (leise): Wir müssen über gar nichts reden. WOLKENSCHWEIF (beschützend): Hat Krähenfeder dich belästigt? BLATTSEE: Nein, so ist es nicht. KRÄHENFEDER: Wenigstens trauen dir deine Clan-Gefährten. Drei WindClan-Katzen erscheinen: Kurzstern, der Anführer, Fetzohr, einer der ältesten Krieger und Fetzohrs Schüler Hasenpfote. KURZSTERN: Sei gegrüßt, Brombeerkralle. Gibt es ein Problem? BROMBEERKRALLE: Einer deiner Krieger hat versucht, mit Blattsee zu reden. KRÄHENFEDER: Beim SternenClan nochmal! FETZOHR (feindselig): Ich sehe einen unserer Krieger und zwei von euren plus einen Schüler. Nennst du das einen fairen Kampf? WOLKENSCHWEIF: Es gab kein Gespräch über einen Kampf, bis du aufgetaucht bist, Fetzohr, aber wenn es das ist, was du willst… BEERENPFOTE (erwartungsvoll): Genau! Ich bin vielleicht nur ein Schüler, aber ich kann genauso gut kämpfen wie ein DonnerClan-Krieger. HASENPFOTE (verächtlich): Also wenn du nur so gut wie ein DonnerClan-Krieger kämpfen kannst, dann ist an dir nichts, wovor man Angst haben müsste. BEERENPFOTE: Komm her und sag das nochmal! Dir werd' ich die Ohren abkratzen, du Stück Fuchsdung! BROMBEERKRALLE (mit scharfer Stimme): Es gibt keinen Grund zu kämpfen, Beerenpfote. Siehst du nicht, dass sie nur versuchen, dich zu verspotten? FETZOHR: Was ist los, Brombeerkralle? Hast du Angst, mein Schüler würde das Fell von deinem zerfetzen? Oder glaubst du, wir könnten nicht richtig kämpfen? Der WindClan ist nicht mehr dein gemütlicher Verbündeter, jetzt wo Riesenstern tot ist. Wir sind jetzt so stark wie jeder andere Clan auch und ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass ihr das am eigenen Leib erfahrt. WOLKENSCHWEIF: Jede Katze weiß, dass der einzige Grund, wieso WindClan-Katzen so schnell rennen, der ist, dass sie ständig davonlaufen! KURZSTERN: Brombeerkralle, es sieht so aus, als ob deine Clan-Gefährten erbittert nach einem Kampf suchen. Wirst du nicht versuchen, sie zu kontrollieren? BROMBEERKRALLE: Ich sehe nicht, wieso ich das sollte, wenn du zulässt, dass deine Krieger sie beleidigen. HASENPFOTE: Ich würde diesen dämlichen Schüler da drüber locker schlagen. Jede Katze weiß, dass er halb Hauskätzchen ist! BEERENPFOTE: Meine Mutter kam vom Pferdeort. Das macht aus mir kein Hauskätzchen! Wir sind jetzt dem DonnerClan gegenüber loyal. Ich bin froh, dass sie nicht als Erstes zu euch gekommen ist, um Hilfe anzufordern! FETZOHR: Der DonnerClan hat eine ganz schöne Geschichte von in den Clan aufgenommenen, streunenden Hauskätzchen, oder? Er ist gegegenüber Clan-Katzen allerdings nicht sehr einladend. Wie bei Habichtfrost. WOLKENSCHWEIF (knurrt): Er ist in unser Territorium eingedrungen, um Feuerstern zu töten! Was hättest du denn gedacht, was wir gemacht hätten? Ihn zu unserem Lager bringen und ihn die erste Wahl des Frischbeutehaufens haben lassen? FETZOHR: Ihr hattet keine Chance, das zu tun, oder? Wenn man bedenkt, dass er es geschafft hat, sich selbst mit einem Stock zu erstechen und sich in den See zu rollen um zu sterben? BROMBEERKRALLE: Habichtfrosts Tod hat nichts mit euch zu tun. Er war ein Verräter des Kriegergesetzes und der FlussClan ist gänzlich von ihm befreit. KRÄHENFEDER (sieht Blattsee an): Oh ja, DonnerClan-Katzen tun immer das, was das Kriegergesetz von ihnen verlangt. BLATTSEE: Das ist nicht fair, Krähenfeder. KURZSTERN: Kommt schon. DonnerClan-Katzen können vielleicht ihre Zeit verschwenden, aber wir müssen eine Patrouille beenden. Brombeerkralle, ich schlage vor, dass du deinen Clan-Gefährten mitteilst, dass sie sich vom WindClan-Territorium fernhalten sollen – und von seinen Kriegern. Bedenke, dass es nur an Vollmond Frieden gibt und dass meine Katzen kämpfen werden, um das zu beschützen, was ihnen gehört. BROMBEERKRALLE: Deine Katzen haben nichts, was der DonnerClan braucht! Kommt, Wolkenschweif und Beerenpfote. Und du, Blattsee. BLATTSEE (eisig): Danke Brombeerkralle, aber ich kann allein zurückgehen. HASENPFOTE: Wiedersehen, Hauskätzchen! Beim nächsten Mal werde ich auf dich vorbereitet sein! BEERENPFOTE: Vorbereitet darauf, besiegt zu werden meinst du? Denn genau das wird nämlich passieren. BLATTSEE (leise, zu sich selbst): Auf Wiedersehen, Krähenfeder. Ich hoffe, wir bereuen es nicht, dass wir heute nicht geredet haben. en:After Sunset: We Need to Talk fi:After Sunset: We Need to Talk ru:После «Заката»: Нам надо поговорить pl:Po Zachodzie Słońca: Musimy Porozmawiać fr:After Sunset : We Need to Talk Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten